


Lingerie

by aisling_in_outer_space



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisling_in_outer_space/pseuds/aisling_in_outer_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren wants to buy lingerie for your birthday, but he's awkward and embarrassed and his life is suffering.</p>
<p>Short, fluffy, mildly suggestive one-shot based off a prompt.<br/>Kylo Ren x reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie

Kylo Ren was the last person who ever wanted to ask for help—particularly when the task at hand was of matters so personal. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks at the mere thought of seeking advice from Hux or Phasma.  Sure, they would most likely know how to help him with the gift he was planning for you, but at what cost?  A fragile ego couldn’t handle that kind of abuse, and so Kylo had made up his mind that he would ask you directly about the gift. The surprise would be gone, but at least he would be able to get you _precisely_ the right thing.

He showed up at your door, looking exhausted as usual.  It really wasn’t all that late in the evening yet, but you were already in your pyjamas—a pair of cut off cotton shorts and a tank top.  Nothing special, but you were comfortable.

Stepping on tip toes, you gave Kylo a kiss at the doorway, not caring if anyone in the hallway saw.  It wasn’t as though your relationship was that much of a secret any more.  He relaxed at your touch, at how your lips fit with his so flawlessly, and he reached with large, gloved hands to hold your face.  Backing you into your apartment, he shut the door with his foot so that you were standing in the kitchen with hands in each others hair.  Kylo pulled you closer to him with a touch of the Force, and then he wrapped an arm around your back as his other hand played with the hair that had fallen into your face.

He could have stayed like that all damned day, just kissing you, pulling you close, making you his own. But eventually he pulled away with his forehead resting against your own and hands on your shoulders.

“Your birthday is nearly here,” he whispered.

You smiled sarcastically.  “I told you that I don’t want a reminder of that.”

He shrugged.  “I’m not letting you get by with complaining about your age—especially when you’re younger than I am.”

You weren’t _that_ much younger than him.  Each birthday seemed to fill you with a little more dread for reasons you still couldn’t understand.

Kylo gave you another kiss, slow and tender for a few seconds longer.  “I have a gift in mind.”

“Don’t.  I don’t need anything.”

“I don’t want to give you something you _need_.”

“Do you intend to give me what I _want_ , then?” you asked whilst lacing your arms around Kylo’s neck and leaning back to take a good look at him.  He seemed… slightly embarrassed.  “What is it?  What is the gift.”

Kylo’s pale face immediately flushed pink, and he swallowed a lump in his throat.  His hands that had been at your shoulders started to play with the straps of your tank top.

“I was thinking…” he began, looking increasingly uncomfortable.  “That I would get you something _nice—s_ omething nice to wear when I’m here.  If you wouldn’t mind.”

You laughed, not quite sure if he was really asking what you _thought_ he was asking.  “Are you wanting to buy me lingerie?”

Kylo’s face was bright red by this point as he stared down at his feet with the slightest hint of a grin.  You lifted his chin so that he had to look at you and leaned in to kiss him upon the lips with a gentleness that he hadn’t quite been expecting.  If he was going to be honest with himself, he had feared your retaliation.  He had been certain that you would laugh at him or scowl with your hands balled on your hips.  You may not have been physically powerful—not a warrior or spectacular user of the Force by any means—but you certainly weren’t a person that he wanted to make angry.  And so his surprise was evident that you seemed… well, _not upset_.

“You don’t mind the idea?” he asked as you kissed around his jaw and then onto his cheek.

This time, you laughed.  “Why are you so damned nervous?”  You kissed Kylo again to keep him from being able to answer, and he squirmed for a moment beneath you.  “I already _own_ lingerie; I just never wear it.”

His eyes widened.  “Wait, you _choose_ to wear hole-riddled pyjamas?”

“Yes, and I will continue to do so because they’re comfortable.  But if you want to see me in lingerie every once in a while, then just ask.”

You slipped away from him and wandered over to your closet where you started to ruffle through a drawer of underwear and socks.  Kylo sat on the edge of your bed to watch.  A sly smirk was on your lips as you lifted a navy bra made almost entirely of silk and lace.  You hadn’t worn it in years and wasn’t even sure if it still fit, but damn did it look cute.  Tossing the bra over your shoulder, it landed on Kylo’s lap, and he flinched. He picked the bra up like it was a completely foreign object, playing with the scalloped edges of the lace in awe.

Immediately, his face was flushed again as he set it down.

You meandered over to him and threw the lingerie off the bed entirely.  He sat there, looking so confused as you sat on his lap and wrapped your legs around his waist. Leaning in, your lips were at his ear.

“You want to know a secret?”

There was no reply from him, just his breathing getting faster as his heart started to pound.

You continued.  “Lingerie serves very little purpose—especially when considering that it is meant to be _removed_.”

Your fingers moved to the bottom hem of your tank top, and in one fluid motion, pulled it over your head and threw it behind you.  Kylo stared in shock, his mouth slightly open as his eyes darted over your body, taking in every inch of your skin that had been magically revealed.

After biting his gloves off of his hands, he let his fingers glide down your sides, feeling your ribs and hips.  He bit at his full lower lip, barely able to contain himself.  And all the while, you were smirking, feeling sly as hell.

“Go ahead,” you said between rough kisses down his neck.  “Buy me some lingerie if it makes you happy.”

“I will,” he sighed, closing his eyes as he felt your lips nibble at his skin.

“But don’t be mad if I don’t wear it for long.”


End file.
